Angels Fall
by Slytherin Of The Sith
Summary: High school sweethearts Charlotte and Nia have had their ups and downs but they are happy and they are expecting their first child together. They're living their life and ready to bring their daughter into the world together. Nothing ever really goes to plan, often times in the worst ways imaginable/No matter how difficult the challenge may seem, there is always a glimmer of hope.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything WWE related. I also don't know where this came from, I also do not write angst so I reallllyyyy don't know. Lol.**

* * *

Love is one of the worlds many mysteries that few on the planet ever got a chance to fully explore and enjoy. Many go through several partners without much luck and often losing hope, believing that love was a myth and that life was just full of disappointment.

And it was.

But it didn't have to be.

Charlotte Flair knew that much before she even graduated high school. She knew she had found her forever the moment she laid eyes on the Samoan beauty who transferred from Florida.

A lot of their peers were intimidated by her size and height, unsure what to do with the new girl, but Charlotte had no problem with the challenge. The first day of school, Charlotte didn't have a game plan...she just dived into it.

She didn't even know her name.

But Charlotte asked her out anyway...and she was turned down immediately and left in the dust. It was comical really, Charlotte didn't have trouble getting dates...she was Charlotte Flair for crying out loud. Her dad was one of the richest men in North Carolina...Charlotte was mystified for a week straight.

But it didn't cap her curiosity, her rejection intrigued her even more...she couldn't stop looking at her, thinking about her and wondering. She felt like a borderline obsessed stalker...before she realized that that's what a crush felt like.

With her mother's advice, Charlotte took a different approach. Friends. She waited for freakin' days for the perfect opportunity...Charlotte waited until she was having some issues with the other idiot kids to swoop in and save the day.

Only...she didn't have to. The Samoan beauty could whoop ass all on her own so Charlotte altered her plan and helped her. Not letting her go down for it alone.

That was their first detention together. When asked why, Charlotte just shrugged; she didn't like those bitches either.

That day she even learned her crush's name. Nia. It was beautiful just like her.

That's how it started, tentative at first, then it blossomed before either of them could realize it...they talked. They hung out. They even started going to events together.

Charlotte was still drowning in her crush feelings, having no idea what to do with them now that they were friends. Best friends, perhaps. Charlotte had been ditching her own friends for this girl and she was starting to second guess herself. Wondering if she should maybe take a step back.

And she was going to.

Until.

The last basketball game of the season, Charlotte spotted Nia in the stands...wearing her goddamn jersey with a big smile on her face.

They lost the game by two points, but Charlotte couldn't care about that...because they shared their first kiss. It wasn't hot or steamy but it was a peck with the promise to take things slow.

Charlotte had no problem with slow. She got her girl. Charlotte was over the moon. If they were close before, they were inseparable now.

All the way up to graduation.

They were still going strong, and getting stronger...their parents supported them, but warned them that life has a funny way of testing bonds to see how strong they really are.

The night of graduation, they made love. Finally. Not in the backseat of Charlotte's car or somewhere weird...just in Charlotte's room because her parents were out of town. They made love that entire weekend and fell even more in love it was almost starting to hurt.

And it did hurt because Charlotte wanted to be a cop, and she was going to the University of Boston to study and Nia wanted wanted to be a nurse, and she was going back to Florida to study.

Charlotte's heard horror stories about long distance relationships, the unimaginable heartbreak that came with it because one or both partners couldn't take care of the trust given to them not to cheat.

Nia felt confident that they could survive it but Charlotte was absolutely terrified. And she wanted to end it, just to save herself the inevitable heartbreak. She almost ended it.

But Nia told her that morning when they were working out at the gym, that she loved her. That she loved Charlotte for everything that she was.

And somehow that eased all of Charlotte's fears. And she would give them a shot to be so far apart and still be together. Maybe...just maybe.

* * *

Charlotte was brought out of her musings when a pair of soft lips pressed against her own and her eyes came back into focus, seeing her wife standing in front of her wearing her brightly decorated scrubs.

"You had the thousand yard stare, baby, where'd you go?"

Charlotte grinned slightly, popping another grape into her mouth, "I was just thinking about us...back in high school, and college…"

Nia's lips twitched slightly but she was unable to hold back her happy smile for too long, not that she was actually trying, "And here we are, still so in love and you are driving me nuts. Still."

"In all the best ways possible, I hope?" Charlotte slid off of the barstool she was sitting on and approached her wife, gently placing her hands on her swollen stomach as she pressed Nia back against the fridge.

Nia was six months pregnant, 9 years of them being together and they were finally ready to start a family. They were always financially stable, thanks to Charlotte's family background mostly but their jobs also paid well enough, but they had to both be ready to bring a baby into their picture.

Charlotte's job was too physically stressful for her to carry their child so they used her eggs instead and Nia's oldest brother, Dwayne, offered his sperm to keep their Samoan genes well and alive.

In Charlotte's opinion, Nia carried pregnancy better than she ever would have.

Nia groaned when Charlotte went straight for her neck, kissing and gently bubbling on her sweet spot. "Five months in and your daughter has me looking like a cow and you still want me? I'm amazed."

Charlotte chuckled, pulling back slightly, "Two things... pregnancy looks damn good on you, Nia. Two, our daughter is only six months baked...stop blaming her for stuff."

Nia laughed out loud and pushed her horny wife away but she didn't really put much force behind it, "She's not even here yet and you're already trying to spoil and protect her."

Charlotte snorted, "Like you aren't. Don't think I don't hear you in the mornings when you sing to her and promise to teach her how to fight."

"Every woman should know how to fight, Charlie. You and I both know this."

"And," Charlotte continued, "Don't think that I don't know about all the online shopping."

"You know I don't like big crowds." Nia pouted, eyebrow raising, "Now, I have an hour before I have to go to work. I hope you weren't just being an asshole and a tease?"

"Man, you have a lot of attitude this morning...I think I know exactly what you need, mama."

* * *

Charlotte loved that the pregnancy was making her wife ten times hornier than she usually was, she sometimes thought that she would fall off trying to keep up with Nia.

Her wife's first trimester she was fine and happy, with a little bit of sickness here and there and then one day she jumped Charlotte when she got home from work one day, and it just never stopped. She was married to the most beautiful and horniest pregnant woman on the planet.

Before they could even get started, however, Nia's work phone rang and that couldn't be ignored no matter how badly they wanted to.

Charlotte kissed Nia's belly and got up from her knees, "We have forever, baby."

Nia sighed heavily and put her phone away after checking the message, "As long as my wife stops getting shot, we will have forever. Don't forget the—"

"I know, doctor appointment at three o'clock. I'll be there...are you sure you don't want me to taxi you around? I have a month off, I'm bored. I don't mind, babe."

Nia kissed Charlotte lovingly, "I know but I'm fine. I love you, don't burn my house down."

Charlotte walked her to the front door, calling out to her, "Call me if you need anything."

Nia smiled at Charlotte's hovering, knowing that her wife worried about her and their daughter. Nia closed the car door, well aware that Charlotte stayed perched against the door frame until Nia finally hustled out of the driveway to go battle Boston traffic.

Charlotte sighed and went back inside, rubbing her hands together a few times because it was a little chilly outside. She had about six hours to sit around before she had to be at the doctors appointment with Nia.

They had their groceries, their house was always clean and Charlotte had zero interest in day-time TV. So she went upstairs to their daughters nursery. It was complete, well almost, but Charlotte has been on leave due to get shot on the job so she's had plenty of time to finish her biggest protect.

The room was painted a pretty shade of lavender, there was a giant net in the corner of the room up towards the ceiling that was just full of teddy bears that she and Nia bought for her and there was room for more teddy bears that would surely come from all of her uncles and aunts from Nia's side of the family.

And then of course, Charlotte's father was bound to spoil her absolutely rotten if they let him get away with it. Her crib was set up already and quite sturdy, Charlotte was proud of that. Because she did it with zero help.

The nursery was stocked with newborn pampers, clothes and everything google said a newborn could ever need.

Charlotte sat in the oak wood rocking chair by the window that looked out into their backyard, and pulled out her phone. She went to amazon, intending to look for something for herself and Nia but instead she was looking up fancy baby monitors, the ones with cameras.

Charlotte wasn't sure how long she actually sat there putting (probably unnecessary) things in her shopping cart, a grand total of two grand. With everything promised to be delivered to her in two days, she relaxed further. But she caught sight the package of letters they bought to put their daughters name up on the wall. Except they couldn't come to an agreement.

But secretly Charlotte was fine with whatever name that Nia was so adamant about. Charlotte put up a front about being against Sasha Lelei Flair.

She thought it was the most beautiful name she's ever heard but she just liked picking at Nia sometimes for her own amusement.

Charlotte pulled the most recent ultrasound picture and smiled down at it, "Sasha...you're gonna be so spoiled, girl. You're already so loved…"

Charlotte's musings were interrupted when her phone rang, 'dad' popping up on her screen. Charlotte answered on the third ring.

"Hey, dad."

"How's my gorgeous granddaughter!?"

Charlotte laughed, rolling her eyes playfully but her heart swelled. Ever since her mother passed away, she's the only person her father had left in his life. And her two brothers didn't have much to do with their father anymore. It was a long story for another time.

"I'm doing great dad, thanks for asking. And she's not even here yet!"

Ric mumbled something she didn't quite understand before he started chuckling, "Oh, I know you're fine Ashley, you're tough as nails. I just...I just can't wait to meet your daughter."

Charlotte softened up a little, her dad was still the only person on the planet who addressed her by her given first name.

"I know, dad, me either...I'm actually sitting in her nursery right now. I finished it last week."

"That's good, honey, getting shot was good for you, see! You didn't die, and now you're getting shit done around the house. Nia's happy, I bet."

Charlotte laughed, nodding even though her father couldn't see her, "She's definitely happy, dad. And her cravings are super disgusting but don't tell her I told you that, she's trying to make me eat them with her."

"I remember your mom's cravings when she was uh pregnant with you and your brothers...not the best, lemme tell ya."

"Were you scared?"

"About being a parent?"

"Yeah."

"I was goddamn terrified, kiddo. Thankfully your mom and I had each other just like you and Nia have each other. It's not easy raising kids and...and well, you just try your best and hope for the best. That's all you can do, Ashley. And I know you will."

"Thank you, dad. That means a lot," Charlotte looked out into the backyard, "When are you gonna come and visit?"

"Oh, uh...no, no, I don't wanna be a burden…"

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Trust me you won't, Nia would love to cook for you and we have the space...Nia's mom dropped in two months ago, and she stayed for the whole month. It was really nice, dad. Think about it?"

There was a slight pause, "You sure?"

"I'm positive, dad."

"Okay...I'll think about it. So!" He perked up over the line, startling Charlotte slightly, "Catch the game? I know you have since you've been on your ass lately."

Charlotte laughed and stayed on the phone with her dad for a good solid hour before he got distracted by something and had to go.

* * *

Charlotte was terrified as she stood in the elevator on her way up to meet her wife for their scheduled ultrasound appointment. Except Charlotte was 15 minutes late because she slept through her alarm. She checked her watch and swore, no caring that she wasn't the only person on the elevator.

Finally the metal death box stopped and the doors were barely open as Charlotte squeezed her long frame through them. And Charlotte was an extra five minutes late because the front desk assistant was new and in Charlotte's opinion an idiot trying to get her killed.

Nia and Dr. Smith looked up when Charlotte practically ran into the room and slammed the door shut. Nia glared at her as Charlotte quickly kissed her cheek and took a seat.

"I'm so sorry I'm late I, uh, I overslept. What I miss?"

Dr. Smith smiled at her, shaking her head as she applied gel to Nia's stomach, "Nothing, just the usual questions. Now we're about to see how your little girl is doing."

Nia reached over and took Charlotte's hand, squeezing it and receiving one in return, but Charlotte's eyes never left the monitor.

"Here we go…" Dr. Smith murmured, flicking on the monitor.

Tha-thump...Tha-thump...Tha-thump…

Nia squeezed Charlotte's hand tighter and Charlotte felt a tear rolling down her rosy cheek. It would never get old hearing their daughters heartbeat.

"Good, good...her heartbeat is strong and healthy." Dr. Smith informed the couple, "Let's see if she'll say hi…"

All three women waited with as the images on the monitor moved and Dr. Smith stopped, "Ah, there's a hand and a foot but it looks as if Little Flair isn't...oh...wow."

Nia and Charlotte gasped when they witnessed their daughter turning her head, showing them her full face briefly before moving back again. And Nia felt the movement in her tummy as did the doctor since she was touching her.

Charlotte stood from the stool and kissed her wife, "I love you...thank you so much."

Nia wiped her eyes, sniffling, "She's ours, Charlie, that was our daughter. Dramatic just like you."

Charlotte laughed as she grabbed a few tissues for them both to wipe their faces and to help clean the gel off of Nia's stomach.

Dr. Smith watched the couple quietly with a soft smile, "Have you guys decided on a name yet?"

"Sasha." "Blair."

Dr. Smith looked between them knowingly, "Both very beautiful names...I'm sure that's a fun discussion."

"Heaps of fun." Charlotte mumbled, avoiding her wife's halfhearted glare.

"Nia, how is everything at work?"

"Would be lying if I said relaxing but I'm not on my feet a lot, I'm only charting and doing the easy work."

Dr. Smith nodded, "Good to hear, please keep that up. What about at home? You're not letting Charlotte laze about are you?"

Charlotte laughed, shaking her head, "She wouldn't let me if I tried."

* * *

Nia and Charlotte stood next to Nia's SUV, lingering as neither of them were ready to part.

"What do you wanna eat for dinner tonight, babe?"

Nia hummed, shrugging, "Black and blue steak salad?"

Charlotte smirked, that's been Nia's go to meal for the past two months, "You trying to make our daughter eat healthy? After those three burgers you tore—ow!"

Nia socked Charlotte right in the arm and she didn't hold back, "Shut up, you know how hungry I get, Charlie don't tease me."

"Okay, okay, baby I'm sorry. I didn't mean it,"

"I know," Nia sighed heavily, leaning against her vehicle, "These stupid hormones are kicking my ass...every little thing sets me off."

"Take the rest of the day and come home with me, baby. I'll run you a hot bath, give you a nice foot massage followed by plenty of orgasms. Then I'll sit you in front of the TV and cook you dinner. How does that sound?"

"Like heaven." Nia tugged on the lapel of Charlotte's leather jacket, tempted, "I can be home in less than two hours."

Charlotte frowned slightly, she was horny and all she wanted was her wife and now she had to wait? Come on… "Why two hours?"

"I promised Alexa I'd do her charting too if she did most of the physical work that I don't wanna do. It's a win win. And it's been kinda hectic, honey."

"Two hours though?"

"I never say anything when you and Bobby are out all hours of the night doing stake outs and getting shot at. Give me two hours and I'm all yours baby. I promise, just me and you."

"God," Charlotte grumbled against Nia's lips, hugging her close, loving the feeling of Nia's pregnant belly firmly against her, "If I could take you in this parking lot, and get away with it. I so would."

"Mmm, stop tempting me."

Charlotte didn't say anything, she just couldn't keep her lips off of her wife's.

"Get a room!"

Both of them startled slightly, not bothering to look for the chick who yelled at them. They shared a laugh, foreheads pressed together, more aroused than they were before, "You should get going."

"Yeah."

Neither moved, still rocking to unheard music.

"I love you...both of you. Please be safe."

Nia pecked Charlotte's lips one last time before moving away and opening her car door, "I will, I promise. Two hours."

"Two hours." Charlotte repeated. Stepping back and watching her wife drive away before sighing to herself and going to find her car. It was going to be a long drive home but she'd have everything ready by the time Nia came home.

* * *

Charlotte was at home preparing dinner, Nia's favorite black and blue steak salad, making sure to add an extra of everything. The last thing she wanted was for Nia to accuse her of her attempted starvation again.

Pandora was playing in the background, on the Papa Roach station. Not too loudly though, and the house was warm and it smelled so good that Charlotte's stomach growled so hard it nearly caved in on itself.

She checked the clock, she still had an hour left to get their bathroom set up and—

Ding dong…

Charlotte frowned, they weren't expecting any visitors today. Especially around this time of day. But then she remembered that she and Nia have been doing some hardcore online shopping for their daughter and it could've been a package.

Charlotte turned down the stove burner and did a quick wipe of her hands as she left the kitchen, still wearing her apron. Charlotte didn't bother checking the peephole knowing that the delivery guy/girl would be long gone like they usually were.

On the other side of the door standing on her porch, however, was someone she didn't expect to see for another three weeks. It was her partner, Bobby, and two uniformed officers were standing in her driveway with solemn looks on their faces.

Charlotte's eyes slowly drifted back to her partner and took in his tense body language and his furrowed eyebrows. She's known Bobby long enough to recognize his tales for bad news.

She's seen this scene many times, she's been apart of this scenario too many times not to know what it was.

Charlotte twisted the wedding band on her finger with her thumb anxiously. She felt jittery.

"Robert…"

Bobby finally looked up and he was crying and Charlotte wanted to knock his lights out. She wanted to push him off of her porch, to close and lock the door.

No…

"Charlie, I'm so sorry. Charlie, Nia…"

Charlotte didn't hear anything else Bobby had to say, the dizziness she felt earlier came back and hit her. Oh God...Charlotte felt something tap the back of her head but she barely paid it any attention...she saw Bobby in her face through her bleary vision and she faintly heard someone screaming hysterically.

Not realizing that it was her.

* * *

**-Sith**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything WWE related.**

* * *

Charlotte was sitting in a dimly lit room in the most uncomfortable chair the universe could put her in. It was cold, it smelled weird and she truly wasn't sure if it was actually the room or just her.

It didn't even seem real, her sitting here...looking at her daughter sleeping in an incubator wearing just a diaper. Her little body riddled with patches and wires. She was three months early...she was...Charlotte took a very deep breath.

_She was alive. _

Charlotte couldn't remember too well how she actually got to the hospital...she recalled punching a doctor when asked to identify her wife. Charlotte would never unsee that image.

She could only imagine what the accident looked like...she wondered if the other driver looked like her wife. On a cold slab surrounded by strangers.

She caught a glimpse of him leaving in handcuffs...a broken nose wasn't enough. Charlotte wanted him dead. But killing him in a hospital would be counterproductive...they'd bring him back, but she'd do it all over again.

Charlotte sniffled and wiped her face roughly, feeling her face growing hot and she was starting to get jittery again.

_Pronounced dead on arrival…_

Charlotte let her head fall back, eyes closed tightly, "Fuck!" She hissed, still careful enough to not disturbed her preemie daughter.

Nia didn't even have a chance. That asshole wasn't even drunk. He was just trying to make a fuckin' light and wasn't paying attention. Fate didn't even give Nia a fighting chance.

_Emergency c-section…less than 40% survival…_

Charlotte sat forward, her elbows on top of her knees as she pressed the palms of her hands against her eyes. Shoulders trembling almost painfully as she attempted to keep her sobbing silent, but it was hard.

She was losing her family…

Charlotte cried harder and in the background she heard tiny whining sounds.

The room door opened and someone cursed, rushing into the room and enveloped Charlotte into their slight frame.

"I'm sorry I took so long," Alexa whispered, hugging Charlotte tightly, her own tears falling.

Alexa was glued to Charlotte's side the moment she arrived to the hospital. Nia was Alexa's best friend, but she couldn't even fathom what Charlotte was going through. She just lost her wife and the mother of her child...the same child that may or may not survive the night.

Alexa knew that Charlotte wasn't in the right frame of mind to inform her father and Nia's family of the tragedy. So Alexa stepped in.

She continued to rub Charlotte's back as she cried into her shoulder, not knowing what to say if there was anything to say. She would never dare tell Charlotte that it was okay, but they both knew that it would not be okay for a long time.

So Alexa let Charlotte hang on to her for as long as she wanted until her grip went slack. Alexa took a step back, ignoring the soaked spot on her scrubs and turned to look inside the incubator for the first time.

_Oh, she is so tiny…_

Alexa glanced back at Charlotte, wanting to ask for her goddaughters name but she refrained for a moment. Charlotte was looking inside the incubator too, softly even though her eyes were bloodshot and puffy.

Alexa cleared her throat, "What's her name?"

Charlotte's jaw ticked, and Alexa hoped that she didn't set the taller woman off again but Charlotte just shook her head, seemingly arguing with herself mentally.

"Her name...her name is Sasha."

"Sasha…" Alexa smiled sadly, she remembered Nia being dead set on that name, and venting to her about Charlotte not giving in to it.

"Sasha Lelei Savelina Flair."

Alexa looked back at Charlotte again, Savelina was Nia's middle name. "Gorgeous."

"Just like her mother."

"Yes," Alexa agreed, reaching out and placing her hand over Charlotte's quivering one tightly, "Both of them."

* * *

The only good news Charlotte received in the last 10 hours was that her daughter, that Sasha was going to be okay with the right steps taken to help her function on her own.

Nia's mother and Aunt along with her father were the first to make it into Boston, all of them catching the first flight out of Florida and North Carolina.

Charlotte knew that they all couldn't crowd in Sasha's room so she met them out in the waiting room, her clothes wrinkled and probably a little smelly

Charlotte thought she had a handle on her emotions but the moment she was wrapped in a bear hug by Renate, Nia's mother, Charlotte's dam broke. And Alexa gave them a little privacy and went to Ana and Ric to talk with them quietly.

"Oh sweetheart," Renate shushed, moving them side to side gently, "It's alright."

"No it's not," Charlotte cried, shaking her head, "She's not comin' back!"

"No she's not," Renate solemnly said, cradling the back of Charlotte's head, "And I know it hurts, honey, I know it does I feel it too—but we must celebrate Nia's life, and the gift that she's left for us."

"I don't know how...I can't…" Charlotte pulled away and Renate let her go, "I can't do this alone!"

"You can do this but sweetheart...you will never be alone. I promise."

* * *

_10 days pass…_

"Are you comfortable?" Alexa asked tentatively, gently running the back of her knuckles down Sasha's tiny back.

"Is she?" Charlotte asked truly concerned, her voice raspy.

She barely had a voice between the crying and screaming into her pillow at home late at night. She'd just put her wife to rest, and that was one of the hardest things Charlotte has ever had to do her entire life.

And she had to make the difficult decision of not being at Nia's service because their daughter needed her more that day. And thankfully everyone understood that...and if they didn't, well Charlotte could give a shit about them.

The support and love from the Anoa'I family as a whole was almost overwhelming, they sent one of their own off and celebrated her life instead of mourning it. And in a way, that helped Charlotte a lot.

Now the only ones left were Sasha's grandparents, and since they were both retired...they had nothing better to do than bother her to death. But Charlotte appreciated it...she didn't feel so alone with the two of them around.

"Yeah, I think she's fine now that you're here. Skin to skin contact is the best way to bond with her, and talk to her...she responds well to your voice."

Alexa adjusted a few of Sasha's wires so that they baby was comfortable enough but she was sound asleep.

Charlotte looked up after fixing her blanket so neither her or Sasha became cold, "Do you really think so?"

Alexa smiled softly, sadness on the edges of her eyes and mouth, "I do. Nia sang for her everyday and she never moved...but when you tell her stories, she responds immediately. She enjoys her time with you."

"She's a baby though?"

Alexa rolled her eyes, knowing that Charlotte was just fucking with her now—but she was glad to see that Charlotte was coming back into her little perks. She was far from okay but having Sasha...Alexa knew that Charlotte had a reason to keep going. And that she'd eventually be alright.

"Is it okay if I send your dad in?"

"I'm pretty sure he's trying to pick up half the nursing staff, sure. Hey quick question though,"

Alexa stopped, "What is it?"

"When can I take her home?"

"She's three months premature Charlotte...it'll be a while before she can leave this room."

"I know...I just thought I'd have a timeline or something." Charlotte gently stroked Sasha's tiny hand that was peeking from beneath the blanket.

"For work?"

Charlotte shook her head, "Uh no...I put in my resignation actually."

"You what?!" Alexa hissed, eyes wide...Charlotte's job was dangerous but it made her happy and that's why Nia put up with it. Alexa never thought she'd witness that Charlotte quit the job of her own free will.

"I quit." Charlotte shrugged carefully as she began to gently rock the chair, beginning to lull herself to sleep, "Sasha's gonna get a 24/7 mama until she's ready to tell me to leave her alone and that I'm embarrassing and ruining her life."

Alexa chuckled but didn't respond, instead she quietly slipped out of the room and let the mother and daughter have their nap time. She wasn't going to send in Ric anytime soon.

* * *

Charlotte wasn't exactly asleep, but the room was really dim for Sasha's benefit. She was so slight that Charlotte was afraid to move, feeling that her flexing muscles might crush her own kid.

She felt little fingers moving against her bare skin and opened one eye. She saw that Sasha's mouth was moving, and she made a little smacking sound.

"You're so precious," Charlotte whispered, amazed when Sasha made another smacking noise and her eyes slid open though not by much and Charlotte gasped.

"Do you hear mama? Do you feel mama keeping you warm, hm? You're not ready to come home yet but when you are, you have grandma and your super wacky grandpa waiting to get on your nerves."

Charlotte watched as her daughter yawned, mouth wide showing off her pearly gums. "You're gonna break hearts, just like your mother." She got more smacking in return and smirked, "Bad mouthing me already...great."

Charlotte let her head back again, eyes sliding closed but she began to hum one of Nia's favorite holiday rhyme to sing to Sasha.

From the hall, Ric was quietly looking in and what he saw eased a little bit of fear he had for his daughters well being and his granddaughter for that matter. But what Ric saw, made him smile with pride.

Charlotte was taking the biggest challenge life had to give her but she found her silver lining.

* * *

**I dunno what prompted this story, but I think this might be end of it...I might do a few more one shots but for now, I think this is it.**

**-SITH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I clearly changed my mind about ending this early, Lol. Sorry. I don't own anything WWE related. This chapter is more of the aftermath of things, a few character highlights.**

* * *

It's been nearly three months and Charlotte's second home was the hospital that was basically holding her daughter hostage. Logically she knew that wasn't the case at all, but she was ready for Sasha to come home with her.

Ric and Rena (Nia's mom) have been a tremendous help and strong support system for Charlotte. They've basically moved in with her, staying in the downstairs bedrooms that she and Nia kept for the guests.

Sasha was two weeks from her original birth date and she was ready to come home with Charlotte as she was eating and breathing on her own now. Except that Sasha was so small, she was having a difficult time passing her carseat tests.

And today would be her third try and Charlotte was worried this wouldn't be a passing test either. And on top of that, her resignation was kicked back to her from the police chief himself.

Charlotte was instructed to take all the time that she needed and when she was ready she could come back. And while she appreciated the offer because it was more than generous, she wasn't sure if she actually wanted to go back.

She could give a damn about Boston, there was someone else that needed her a hell of a lot more than some strangers who would never be grateful for her sacrifice.

Charlotte had been idly fiddling with Sasha's car seat and startled slightly when she felt a warm hand on top of her own. It was Rena. "Oh, hey...everything okay?"

Rena raised an eyebrow and it reminded Charlotte so much of Nia she had to avert her gaze. And if the older woman noticed her discomfort she didn't comment on it, thankfully.

"She'll come home when she is ready to come home."

Charlotte sighed, letting go of the straps, "I know...I just want her to see her room, her house…I don't know what to do with a baby all by myself but I'm really glad that I have you and my dad here to help."

"WOOO!"

Both Rena and Charlotte jumped out of their skin and both women turned to glare at Ric who just started laughing.

"Dad, seriously?"

Ric smiled wide at Rena and his daughter, "Sasha's coming home today isn't she? What's not to celebrate! I even got a gift for her."

Charlotte groaned but she couldn't stop her smile, "Dad, you've been buying her gifts for three months what did you get her now?"

"Oh, calm down...I didn't break my back for 40 years for nothing."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "I know, I know...you were a stylin' and profilin' businessman! The Wall Street mongrel by day, best dad in the world by night. Wooo!" Charlotte mocked her dad's signature.

Ric wagged his wrinkled finger at Charlotte, "Yeah, make fun all you want blondie but it kept a roof over our heads, didn't it? Now stop your gripping and wait here."

Rena smiled warmly at the two, they bickered every day but she could sense the strong loving bond between father and daughter. It was the bond that she once had with her only daughter.

Ric came back with something that Charlotte immediately shook her head, "No, that's way too expensive! Dad?! Seriously! A crown?!"

Ric scoffed, "She's my little princess, and it's my money."

Before their bickering could go any further Rena stepped in and pointed towards the clock, "You're going to be late, if you don't leave soon."

"Right...right, okay, thanks," Charlotte picked up the car seat and pointed to the belt in her dad's arms, "Still a no, dad. Take it back. Get her a singing teddy bear or something but I'm drawing the line at the crown, Ric."

Charlotte grabber her keys off the kitchen counter and walked out of the kitchen with a huff.

Ric looked down at the baby sized crown then to Rena, "Too much?"

"Oh, Richard."

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

At the hospital, Charlotte was dressing Sasha. Putting her in a dinosaur onesie that was specially fitted for preemies her size.

Over the past three months, Sasha remained tiny but her features began to become more defined and she filled out a little more. Just over 4.5 lbs and she had thick curly hair that covered her entire head and it was dark but her roots were light, almost blonde. Charlotte pulled on Sasha's head cap and tapped her little nose. But Sasha never stirred.

Charlotte wouldn't be humble about this one...she and Nia made a beautiful kid.

"Alright, kid, up and at em."

Charlotte carefully placed one hand beneath Sasha's head and the other beneath her little bottom and placed her in her car seat. And buckled her in.

Charlotte made sure Sasha was as comfortable as she could be before turning to the three nurses in the room, one of them being Alexa.

"Alright so, you know how this goes." Billie started, her Australian accent thick but understandable. She was the head nurse who has been in charge of Sasha's primary care. "Your little one has to stay in the car seat for an hour. And she has to maintain her heart rate and respiratory."

Charlotte nodded, "Yeah...yeah, I know." She sat in the chair next to Sasha's car seat and got comfortable.

Billie nodded, heading towards the door. "I'll check in every 10 to 15 minutes."

Alexa leaned against the wall by Charlotte's chair, crossing her arms, "She's gonna do fine this time, Charlie."

Charlotte smiled, eyes still drawn to Sasha, "Yeah, I hope so too."

The other nurse in the room, Mandy, cooed down at Sasha, "She's a very good baby, you're pretty lucky." But Mandy winced when she realized how careless her words sounded given the circumstances around this small family.

Charlotte smiled tiredly at Mandy, but it was reassuring, "Yeah, she's a good kid...well until her grandparents corrupt her."

"Have you decided what you wanted to do with work?"

Charlotte shifted in her chair, seemingly uncomfortable about something, "Well...I was considering moving. To another state."

"You're leaving Boston?" Alexa asked, eyes wide and Mandy just sat down, reading a magazine to give them the illusion of privacy even though she was clearly eavesdropping though not on purpose.

_"Considering._" Charlotte emphasizes with a heavy sigh, crossing her legs at the knee. "But yes...I would like to leave Boston."

"Wow, um...where have you considered so far?" Alexa would admit that she wasn't happy about hearing that the last piece of her best friend would be leaving her but she knew that it was Charlotte's decision and she had to respect that.

Charlotte hesitated, "Texas."

"Oh wow." Alexa breathes and Mandy's eyebrows rose, damn that's far… "Why south?"

"Warmer, I guess. Either that or California. But Texas is looking better."

"What did Ric or Renate say about this?"

"They voted Texas. I figured I could get a house in Austin or the outskirts of Houston, plenty of land...give Ric and Rena their own spaces with pool size houses I guess...something simple."

Mandy has to keep her mouth from hanging open. She thought this woman was a goddamn cop?! Cops can't afford shit like that…Mandy discreetly pulled out her cellphone. And searched for rich people living in Boston. But that proved futile.

She thought for a second then typed in Charlotte's name...nothing came up, but her last name pulled up a Richard Flair...and his kids and late wife. They came from old money and new money alike.

But no signs of a Charlotte Flair. Mandy clicked on Ashley C. Flair's name and her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets. _Holy fuck_… the woman in the picture was the woman sitting less than 80 feet away from her.

Mandy read that she got an inheritance from a passed away grandmother, the only one of the Flair children to be put into the will but it didn't say how much.

"Holy shit…" Mandy whispered. Mandy went back to the search engine and searched Charlotte's net worth and she jumped, "Holy shit!"

She startled everyone in the room, including the baby who started crying immediately, Charlotte was out of her seat immediately to calm Sasha down the best she could around the straps and wires.

Alexa glared at Mandy, pulling her off to the side, "The hell is your problem?"

"She's loaded." Mandy whispered, staring at Charlotte singing to Sasha. "I'm not gay, but I'd definitely go gay for her. Holy shit."

It didn't take Alexa long to put the dots together, and she was ushering (pushing) Mandy out of the room and closed the door softly behind her, but she was far from calm. And Mandy was about to learn why Alexa was often referred to as five feet of fury.

She had a foot on the other nurse but Mandy was a little scared for her immediate health.

"I expected more professionalism from you Mandy. Yes, the Flair family are wealthy but that's no one else's business but their own. Get that look out of your eye, right now. That is...that was my best friend's wife, and if you think I'm going to let you try and dig in your claws, you have another thing coming. Not to mention she just buried Nia three months ago. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You're right, I'm sorry. I was way out of line," Mandy had the decency to look ashamed but Alexa wasn't having any of it.

"Go do your charting, Mandy. I can handle it from here."

"But…"

"Now." Alexa snapped, raising her voice drawing a few eyes their way.

Mandy nodded meekly and departed immediately, her face hot. She knew that Alexa had been right, she was completely out of line.

Alexa sighed, looking down at her watch, _25 more minutes...you got this Sasha._

* * *

Rena heard the garage opening and quickly paused the show that she was watching and went to open the door, watching as Charlotte slowly backed in her massive Jeep.

Charlotte got out and smiled tiredly at Rena, "Hey, where's the old man?"

"He's asleep," Rena pressed the button to close the garage as she came further in, though she hesitated because Charlotte didn't look too happy. "Well? How...how did she do? Did she pass?"

Charlotte sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose and Rena deflated visibly and she was confused when a shit eating grin broke out from Charlotte.

"That's a lot of questions, maybe you should ask her yourself." The blonde opened the backdoor on her Jeep and Rena gasped, rushing forward to look inside for herself.

And sure enough, there was the car seat secured in the middle with a precious angel even more secured. Sasha's eyes were wide open and Rena didn't realize that she was crying until Charlotte wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"She did it," Rena sniffed, laughing gently, "I told you she would in her own time."

"Third times the charm. It's been three months, I think it's time that we properly introduce you to your granddaughter."

"Oh yes, how long as she been awake?"

"The whole drive, and she's already smacking her lips at me."

And right on cue, Sasha began making smacking noises and Rena has never seen anything more adorable. Their little miracle baby.

* * *

**-Sith**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything WWE related**

* * *

_Three weeks pass… 3 AM…_

Charlotte was wide awake, sitting on her bed and on her laptop with the LED dimmed as low as it could go. It wasn't that Charlotte couldn't sleep...she slept during the day now, when Sasha slept because Sasha was quite clearly a night baby.

Alexa suggested that Sasha was used to the noises from the NICU and Charlotte immediately invested in a white noise machine, probably overpaid for the damn thing but it kept Sasha from crying all through the night.

Her daughter was awake, but she was often drowsy and sometimes that made her feedings difficult as hell for everyone involved. Sasha even hated bath time, her tiny cries echoed through the entire Flair household while her mama cleaned her.

Charlotte was just glad that Sasha had bath time every four days so that her skin wouldn't dry out—it broke her heart hearing and seeing her baby so distressed. Charlotte was sure it would break Nia's heart too but then again, Sasha would've taken better in Nia's gentle hands.

It wasn't that Charlotte was being rough with Sasha but she was so fucking terrified of her hurting her, she was tense and she was projecting. But who could blame her! Sasha was _small! _

The only time that Sasha was never challenging was during her skin to skin contact with Charlotte. Always for an hour, and Sasha loved to drool on her—not that Charlotte minded. And since Charlotte wasn't breastfeeding, Sasha was fed at different times, usually right after or before.

Charlotte glanced over at the crib that was at bedside, directly next to her and saw Sasha looking right at her.

"Hi pretty girl," Charlotte rasped, her smile pure yet tired, "Two story or one?" Sasha grunted at her and Charlotte smirked, "You're right, two story…"

Sasha began moving her legs and arms, making soft grunting slash cooing noises, making her mama smile to herself. That was another thing that Sasha discovered...she could make noises. And boy, did she love letting everyone know it too.

"A big yard with a pool? Sure." Charlotte clucked a few things on her laptop, "Gotta teach you how to swim, and ride a bike, maybe play some golf because you're grandpa loves golf...and football and wrestling. He's wonky."

Sasha cooed, looking up at the ceiling now, eyes drawn to the ceiling fan.

Nia would've loved her so much...she'd have Sasha in her arms right now, singing to her and Charlotte would be right next to them...feeling like the luckiest woman in the world. And she still was, she had an awesome kid and while the price would forever be high. Charlotte would never stop loving Sasha and she wouldn't stop counting her blessings.

* * *

"Morning, Rena, dad."

The two grandparents looked up from their eggs, pancakes and coffee to Charlotte.

"Morning!" Ric smiled, "Surprised you're up this early, Ashley, I heard you and the little one yapping all damn night. Figured you'd be asleep still."

Rena smacked Ric's hand with a mock glare, but Charlotte ignored him, mostly, and set her tablet on the kitchen table, turning so that they could see the screen.

"We found it last night. What do you think? We'll all have our own spaces, lot of land...and the community is safe and friendly. Plus it's gated. And you can come and go as you please, of course…"

"Whatever you're happy with kiddo, we are too."

"Good, awesome. I was hoping you'd say that...I've already contacted the realtor and scheduled a meeting for Friday."

Rena studied Her daughter in law quietly, "Charlotte, calm yourself, you're doing so much at once. Take a breath, will you? You make me tired."

Charlotte subconsciously checked her phone, more so checking on Sasha via baby monitor app, that also monitored temperature and heart rate.

"Sasha and I going out for a little while, we'll see you guys later."

Rena and Ric wanted to ask, but they had a feeling that they knew exactly where Charlotte was going—it was a beautiful day out today, the sun was out but it wasn't too hot or too cold. It was just right for Sasha to be outside.

* * *

Charlotte glanced in her rear view mirror that was angled towards the backseat mirror she had installed so she could see Sasha at all times and the cars behind her at the same time.

Sasha had soft padding all around her to keep her small body in place and she was bundled nice and tight, but not too tight. Charlotte's nervousness made sure of it.

She was doing everything by the book with Sasha.

The Boston traffic was light, and Sasha slept through the entire 35 minute ride without a problem. Charlotte didn't bother with her stroller today, choosing to just pack the heavy carseat herself. She hadn't been to the gym in months so this was good exercise anyway.

Charlotte finally stopped and carefully set Sasha down, and sat down on the ground next to her quietly.

"Hi."

More silence. Squirrels chattering somewhere. Sasha farted, and flailed. Briefly disturbing her peaceful slumbering but not waking her and it was honestly the funniest thing Charlotte's witnessed from her so far.

It was enough to break a bit of the anxiety that her mama was currently feeling.

"Hi," she tried again, feeling a little awkward. Charlotte reached out and brushed a few leaves away, not allowing her tears to fall.

"I...it's, uh, it's been three months since...since you were…" Charlotte stopped short, unsure how to continue that train of thought, "I miss you, every day. Shit, every _second_. I miss you so much, Nia. And I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to get my ass up here...but I didn't wanna come alone and...well, you know, Sasha wasn't well enough before."

Charlotte cleared her throat roughly, picking apart a random leaf, "I named her Sasha...by the way. Sasha Lelei Savelina, in case you didn't know. She's just as beautiful as we imagined her, and sassy as hell. She's difficult, Nia, definitely ours."

"I tell her about you everyday too, and play the videos I have of you, so she can listen to your voice. Your mom and my dad have been helping me at home with her, and Alexa has been going to the classes with me when she can."

"She's a good friend, and an even better god mom. If anything ever happened to me, at least I know Sasha would be in wonderful hands...but I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon if I can help it. That's why I quit the force…"

Two squirrels playing tag zoomed past them and Charlotte watched them run around for a while.

"Moving to Texas, I think. Remember how much we talked about it but never got around to actually doing it? Yeah...found a really nice place. Gonna be fuckin' hot down there I know, but...who knows, I might like it."

Charlotte shrugged, and peeked at their slumbering daughter, "The Doctor said that Sasha is healthy, but she'll never fully catch up...she's that 1% that'll be smaller than average the rest of her life."

…

…

"It's okay though, she's gonna learn how to fight...kids are so mean today, but she's gotta learn how to defend herself. Kick ass and take names later." Charlotte snorted, wiping away her tears, "Whoever decided that leaving me alone with a baby is an asshole."

Charlotte rubbed the back of Sasha's hand with her index finger and even in her sleep, Sasha caught it and held on.

"She also loves taking pictures. Already. I send them to her aunts and uncles, because she's still too young to have visitors so...pictures will have to do for another three months."

Charlotte continued to talk until Sasha woke up crying and hungry. With a solid promise to visit more before they left Boston, the remaining of the Flair family left the cemetery.

* * *

_A couple of days go by..._

Sasha cooed in her sleep, wiggling a little but the straps and soft padding kept her in place. They were currently back at the hospital, doing a routine check-up on Sasha to make sure that she was still doing okay and moving forward not backward.

And so far, Charlotte wasn't failing her little girl.

"Well, Mrs. Flair," the doctor sighed happily, setting his pen down and setting aside his glasses, "I believe that is about all, did you have anymore questions or concerns?"

"I do, actually...I'm planning on moving to Texas very soon, but how soon is too soon for her?"

The doctor frowned slightly, and Charlotte was immediately on edge. _Fuck_. She felt as if she were already about to fuck up, and she started talking again.

"I haven't bought the house yet, but I would like to go down and see it before I do. But I also have no desire to leave her here without me, no offense to her grandparents. I just…" Charlotte trailed off but the doctor understood immediately, having been doing his job for years. "It's hard for me letting her out of my sight for five minutes much less a whole day."

"The bond you and your baby share is quite strong, Mrs. Flair. Which is a good thing for her, especially in the long run. Moving out of state is not an issue at all, believe me, it's not _but_…but how you get there is a different concern for all of us involved."

"Okay."

"Now, I don't recommend flying-most airlines won't let her fly anyway, far far too young."

"So, driving? Because that was my original plan."

The doctor nodded, "Yes, driving is safer. Sasha was road ready the moment she passed her test and you took her home. But texas...how far of a drive is that?"

"About a days worth, give or take. But I've been reading online lately and I have the apnea app on my phone with the kit to monitor her, and installed a backseat mirror so I can see her when I need to."

"Even with all of those right steps taken, I can not advise you to make a long trip like that with her with just a car seat. By all means go, but if you have the means, please purchase a car bed for medically fragile babies. It's much more safer and it'll be more comfortable for her."

"Okay, I can do that. Is there anything else that I should know for her?"

"When traveling such a distance, she'll need to have a special tag waiting so that if you need to stop in case of an emergency, once they scan that particular barcode of hers they'll know everything in order to treat her correctly. Sound like a plan?"

"It does, thank you, doctor." Charlotte stood up and picked up Sasha's carrier, "I'll stop down at the nurses station to pick that up."

* * *

Ric and Rena left the night before to do whatever it was that retired people did during their infinite amount of spare time. Charlotte didn't mind them coming in and out, they had lives too and she understood that.

Today was just a bad day for her, but her daughter made it a little brighter. Charlotte released a heavy breath as she gently picked up a cooing Sasha and cradled her in her left arm.

"Good morning, pretty girl." Charlotte kissed Sasha's forehead, managing to avoid having some of her loose curls falling victim to those deceptively strong little hands, "Tomorrow is your big day! Because me and you are going down to Texas to find our new forever home." Charlotte rocked Sasha gently, smiling wide when Sasha gave her a big gummy smile, "Goodness, you're so precious."

Charlotte took Sasha to the changing table and set her down, Sasha grunted and immediately began kicking her legs—but Charlotte was used to her active daughter and maneuvered around flailing limbs with ease.

_Damn...Nia would be so proud to see us now__…_Charlotte's hands froze for a split second at the thought. Her wife would be proud to see Charlotte changing Sasha's diaper like a pro (she's only put it on backwards twice but that was just practice), especially a preemie pamper. It was much harder than it looked.

Charlotte adjusted the diaper so that it wasn't covering Sasha's belly button.

They were set to leave tonight close to midnight, the less traffic they had to deal with leaving Boston the better. Charlotte already had her Jeep prepped and packed for their week long stay in Texas, though she packed two weeks worth of stuff for Sasha _just _in case.

And she even had an appointment made for Sasha the day of their arrival in Texas with a highly recommended pediatrician in the area that they'd be moving to. Alexa suggested the woman out of the ten names provided on the list.

Charlotte wasn't sure if she wanted this Dr. Lynch around her kid, her name was a little sinister but Charlotte trusted Alexa and so she'd give this pediatrician a chance at least.

Charlotte held Sasha's stomach gently so that she wouldn't roll off of the changing station and hurt herself while she unbuttoned her pajama shirt with her free hand. It was time for their skin to skin bonding time, and Sasha's feeding and Charlotte was going to catch up on a few of her favorite shows.

Of course, if her wife was still alive she would've never let Charlotte buy a TV just to put in Sasha's room for times like these, especially since they were planning on moving.

"Come on, pretty girl, it's time for Law and Order." Sasha was already dozing by the time her mama got them both situated in the rocking chair, but Sasha was alert enough to latch on to the nipple of her bottle. Charlotte would never stop being surprised by how greedy her child was.

She tugged at the bottle and Sasha refused to let the damn thing go.

"As soon as you're old enough, you're going on a diet."

* * *

**Next chapter they'll be in Texas and we will finally get some Becky in this story but be warned that its gonna be slow burn...**

**-Sith**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything WWE related.**

* * *

_Welcome to The Woodlands, Texas..._

Charlotte breathed heavily with relief because holy shit that was a long ass drive not only to Texas itself but driving _through_ the state seemed like they were driving through half the country. It was huge and it was confusing but damn was it beautiful and Charlotte fell in love with the sight immediately despite all of her complaining.

Part of her figured she wouldn't be going back to Boston, she'd just have everything moved down to her if they purchased this new place...either that or keep their Boston home, and purchase a whole new house set for this home in Texas.

Charlotte would factor in those thoughts when the time was right. She had to see this house first. Her GPS led her right to the hotel without much of an issue, it was located right between the neighborhood she was planning on moving to and the pediatric center that Sasha would be going to. Well maybe, Charlotte was still yet to meet this Dr. Lynch.

Charlotte parked her Jeep as close to the entrance as possible. Charlotte took a moment to relax and crack her neck and her upper back, she looked in the mirror and saw that Sasha was still asleep, and hummed.

"One day maybe I can sleep all day with you," Charlotte jokes as she finally forced herself to get out of her Jeep. Before she did anything else, she began with disturbing Sasha's beauty sleep to get her out of the bed and into her carrier.

Sasha's annoyed wailing was so tiny and cute especially when she was still asleep. Charlotte gave her back her pacifier and rubbed her sock covered feet until she calmed down, and her face wasn't so red.

"Drama queen," Charlotte mumbled, and began folding the travel bed and pushed it into the trunk. They won't be needing that again. "Alright pretty girl, lets how strong your mama still is."

It was quite an interesting sight seeing a woman nearly six foot, wearing a pair of leggings, running shoes and tank top carrying a diaper bag on one shoulder and a baby carrier in the other hand with a large duffel bag on her bag like it was nothing.

"Uh, Good morning Miss, how may I help you?"

"I'm checking in, name is Charlotte Flair."

The front desk attendant nodded and quickly typed in the name, "Right, and you're staying for a week correct?"

"That's the plan, yeah."

He nodded, and quickly got Charlotte's keycards ready, "Sixth floor, suite three. Would you like any assistance ma'am?"

"Nope. I got it." _You probably have way too many germs anyway..._

Charlotte sat in the colorful waiting room with a few other mothers though she was near the window in the corner away from everyone else. She might not be a cop anymore but the instincts were still there, more than ever. Charlotte placed herself so she could see everyone.

She didn't bring in Sasha's carrier because that damn thing was heavy and Charlotte wanted to keep Sasha close so she was using a technique Alexa taught her. It was a baby wrap, it kept Sasha hidden but comfortable and since Charlotte was wearing a low cut tank beneath the wrap, Sasha was getting her skin to skin with her mama.

And her face was pressed against Charlotte's chest, drooling and snoring away. Her pacifier was somewhere in there as well, but Charlotte was too tired to find it. She adjusted the wrap a little so she could look in on Sasha, she felt like a weirdo just watching her baby sleep but dang their kid was cute.

Charlotte checked her Rolex and raised an eyebrow. Well it was a good thing she set her real estate viewing for tomorrow, because this Dr. Lynch was already pushing the time. Charlotte knew how these things worked but she was getting hangry.

She spotted a mom across the room looking her way from the corner of her eye. Charlotte subconsciously tensed up, hoping the woman didn't get up to come talk to her. She learned quickly a while ago after Sasha was brought into this world, that other moms were nosy as hell. And couldn't take social cues to save their lives.

"Flair?"

Charlotte looked up and saw a nurse standing in the entranceway that led further into the pediatric office and the nurse smiled at her. Charlotte grabbed Sasha's diaper bag and followed the nurse to the back. And of course, like all medical facilities, it was cold. Charlotte's skin prickled with goosebumps.

The nurse turned to Charlotte, briefly glancing at the bundle strapped to her torso in the dark blue wrap, "I'm Liv, by the way."

"Nice to meet you."

Liv smiled, "I'm sorry about the wait, by the way. We ran the barcode for your daughter but it took awhile for the fax to come through." Liv stopped in front of a door, and opened it for Charlotte, "Right through here."

"It's fine, Sasha slept through it. And used up all of my body heat." Charlotte noticed that this room was considerably warmer than the rest of the building that she's been through already.

Liv laughed, "Alright, this is Dr. Lynch's office, I understand that you want to speak with her first before we start any check ups with your daughter, right?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"Just have a seat and she'll be in shortly."

Liv closed the door behind her but Charlotte didn't sit down, she set Sasha's diaper bag in one of the office chairs. She walked towards the wall and looked at the degrees and certificates and awards that were nicely framed on the wall.

She'd googled the woman long before they left Boston, but she couldn't find a picture but all the accolades that were behind the doctor's name seemed to be real at least and certainly not all of them it seemed.

Charlotte patted Sasha's bottom, "Looks like you might have a humble all-star Doctor in Rebecca Lynch, pretty girl. Let's just hope her hands aren't cold, hm?"

"Ah, well I certainly hope not but I haven't gotten any complaints so far."

Charlotte's heart jumped slightly but on the outside she calmly turned around to finally meet this Dr. Lynch who seemed to be more impressive every time Charlotte learned something new about her. The first thing that stuck out to Charlotte (aside from that thick Irish accent) was the doctors flaming red hair.

Her hair was hotter than the damn sun. She was as tall as Charlotte but she was also wearing hers. And more muscular than Charlotte. Dr. Lynch was wearing a sleeveless black turtleneck with her slacks.

Charlotte wasn't sure if Sasha got an amateur bodybuilder or a pediatrician.

"Mrs. Flair I assume?"

Charlotte winced slightly, "Uh, just...Charlotte is fine, thank you Dr. Lynch."

Dr. Lynch's smile turned into a slight grimace but she covered it well, "Call me Becky then, please, everyone does anyway. Please, have a seat."

Charlotte carefully sat down on the sofa, and Becky sat on the other end, and held up the clipboard with all of Sasha's medical information, the do's and don'ts.

"I understand that you have questions for me, yes?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to meet you first. I googled you, of course, and I'm impressed and comfortable with what I've read with you specializing with preemie babies born as early as Sasha was. Her godmother recommended you and I trust her with my daughter's life, but I still had to see for myself if I was going to be comfortable with you. And with you caring for my daughter."

Becky nodded, listening intently to the mother of one, "Of course I understand and I'm actually happy to hear that you're taking the time to have a sit down with me because your daughters health is so very important and not every pediatrician is right for your baby…but I certainly hope that I will be."

"Why is that?"

Becky just shrugged, her red ponytail swaying behind her head, "You're dedication to your daughter shines so bright, so I know that you'll meet me halfway in ensuring that she stays healthy and growing as she should."

"Even if she's in that 1% of being small even as she grows?"

"Yes, which is why her visits are especially crucial, we don't want any complications to pop up. How was she on the trip down? Was her breathing and heart rate okay? It says here that you have the apnea app?"

Charlotte wondered who made those charts to fax down to Dr. Lynch's office, had to have been Alexa, "Sasha was fine, we didn't have to stop at any clinic. Only for diaper changes and feedings, and with the way she eats, I'm surprised we made it to Texas in time."

Becky grinned, eyes darting to the bundle on Charlotte's chest...the same bundle that just farted, "How'd you like the waiting room?"

Charlotte frowned, that's a weird question, "It was...fine? A little cold but not as crowded as I thought it would be."

"Good! Glad you liked it, mama, that's the waiting room that you and Sasha will be hanging around and about in until she's of proper age. It's the preemie waiting room. We just added it in a few months ago, still adding things to it so I had to ask for a little feedback."

"Oh, well my only complaint is that it was cold."

Becky laughed, and set aside the clipboard and sobered up, "Charlotte, I can tell that you're still a bit tense, but listen...your daughter's health is just as important to me as it is to you, and I will treat her as an individual and trust your parental instincts as long as you agree to trust my doctor instincts."

Charlotte sighed and looked down at Sasha and startled slightly to see that she was wide awake but hadn't made a single peep. She was just slumped on her mommy's chest, listening to Charlotte's steady heartbeat.

"Charlotte? Still with me?"

"Yeah, sorry. Um, yeah...I think this can work. Plus the house I'm looking at is only twenty minutes from here, so I'm beyond relieved."

"Good, now my next question is very important...I hope you're listening."

Charlotte tensed and nodded, "If it's anything financial I can cover it with or without insurance."

Becky raised an eyebrow at that statement, because while her practice was very private it still wasn't cheap even with the insurance, but that wasn't her concern. "May I please see her?"

Charlotte blinked then laughed, and it was the second genuine look Becky's seen on the woman since coming into her office. The first being thirty seconds ago when Charlotte peeked in on her preemie.

Becky has been around a lot of parents and a lot of babies her entire career. Full term and preemies alike, and she's seen the love and dedication given to those babies from their often exhausted and stressed parents.

And Becky knew that Charlotte would give Sasha the world if she asked for it...the same world that she'd burn gladly if it hurt her, Becky was sure.

She watched as the blonde mother carefully adjusted the sling so that she could get her baby out and Becky nearly cooed at what she saw. Sasha was dressed in a puppy onesie, fitted with a tail and paws for her feet and hands. The little hood fell back and Sasha's small mane of hair was revealed.

"Ohhh," Becky cooed, she couldn't stop it. The doctor in her noted that Sasha seemed to weigh enough for age and that her skin was alive and not dry like she's usually used to seeing.

Sasha started smacking her lips and kicking one leg, "She had a good nap, usually they're longer but I guess since we've been on the move lately. She's a night baby, for sure."

"'Most preemies usually are, but she looks very healthy," _but really small._

"But she's really small…" Charlotte commenter, worrying her bottom lip, "Will that hurt her development growing up? The doctor in Boston said no, but I need a second opinion."

Becky sighed, eyeing the baby curiously—surprised that she was wide awake and she noticed that Sasha had excellent focus on her mother, "Preemies usually take a little more time to develop gross and fine motor skills...but given what I'm seeing right now with your daughter, I'd be inclined to say no as well. But because she was born so early, there are too many factors just to leave it at no."

_"Oh-"_

Becky noted the worry lines forming on the blondes forehead and leaned forward with a sympathetic frown, "Listen...she may or may not hit the milestones she needs to when the time comes, but those are only rough estimates. Focusing on the advancement that she's accomplishing is the important part, but I'm not saying that it's gonna be easy. But there's no need to stress over what she can't yet do, okay?"

Charlotte nodded, closing her eyes momentarily, "I'm so—I'm sorry, I hear you...her mother was a nurse and she told me stories about this all the time but…"

"But it's different when you're the one going through it?"

"God yes," Charlotte nodded, throat moving as she swallowed thickly and Becky watched closely. She's read Sasha's file. She was aware of how and why Sasha was brought into this world three months before she was ready. And it was clear that Charlotte was still hurting a lot even if she hid it better than most would be capable of doing.

Becky looked down at the baby, and wasn't surprised to see that Sasha was already in tune with her mother's emotions. So Becky changed the subject, "How is Sasha sleeping at night?"

At this, Charlotte laughed briefly, "She doesn't. She mostly asleep during the day, and awake a majority of the night."

"That's normal, she'll grow right outta that in a year, maybe less. What about her feeding? Is she eating alright?"

"She was picky with the formulas at first, but the current one we're using is sticking with her so far."

"Hmm, have you thought about breastfeeding? It's not too late."

Charlotte's eyes went wide for a second before she blinked, "My wife was...going to so she was the one that prepared herself for it, not me. Last time I checked, I had a low milk supply anyway so I decided against it."

Becky nodded with understanding, lips twisting this way and that, "You can always combine the two. Formula during the day and breastfeed her at night, it'll be more beneficial for her growth spurt."

"Is that even safe?"

"Perfectly."

"I'll consider it but no promises."

"Of course, is she fussy?"

"Level headed when she's not getting a bath." Charlotte smirked, playing with Sasha's curly hair, "She's getting better with it though. I finally figured out the issue last week."

Becky raised an eyebrow at this, truly curious. "Oh? Well? What was it?"

"She was lonely," Charlotte carefully moved Sasha into her other arm, so that Becky could see her better, "Once or twice a week, she'll take an easy bath with me. Plain warm water, all her bathing stuff and two warm towels. That's okay right?"

Becky smiled encouragingly, "That's more than okay! And you're telling me that this is your first child? Your first preemie?"

Charlotte laughed, light and extremely relieved, "Yes, but google helped...and her godmother and grandparents. Her godmother was one of the nurses that took care of her while she was being held hostage in the NICU."

"A very good network to have," Becky glanced at her watch subtly, "We have thirty more minutes, if you're comfortable, Mrs. Flair, we could move this to the exam room?" Becky winced when she realized her slip, "Sorry, that's gonna take some getting used to."

"It's okay. And yes, we can go into the exam room."

"Good!" Becky clapped her hands together softly, not wanting to startle the tiny one in the room. "And if you have any more questions, feel free to ask me! I'm an encyclopedia of answers...not really," Becky chuckles as she opened the door for Charlotte and Sasha, "But I'll try."

The door led directly into the exam room and Becky flipped on the light and made a beeline for the sink to wash her hands, and Charlotte appreciated the gesture, "Go ahead and lay your little one down on her back, and if you don't mind, go ahead and open her onesie."

Sasha grunted and squirmed when the cold air hit her warm skin, showing her discomfort but she didn't cry.

"Alright," Becky said as she came over and stood on the other side of the crib, her stethoscope pressed firmly into the palm of her hand. "Basic check-up so I'm just gonna check her heart and temperature first."

And right on cue Liv entered the room with a clipboard and offered a small wave to Charlotte.

Charlotte pressed her lips together and nodded, then crossed her arms because she felt awkward having them hanging limply at her sides. She watched as Becky leaned down and coo at her daughter while she pressed the stethoscope to her chest and Sasha didn't jump because it was warmed from Becky's own hand.

Charlotte quietly stood aside as Becky checked multiple places and gently prodded at her daughter, murmuring things for Liv to write down and managing to keep her fiery red locks out of the kraken's deadly grip.

Sasha's new CrossFit happy Doctor was extremely gentle and took great care handling her daughter and it further eased away the remaining of Charlotte's doubts. She'd would definitely be getting Alexa something damn good for Christmas.

_Maybe pay for her next vacation. _

Becky was checking Sasha's stomach, and around her belly button, "Charlotte, when did the umbilical stump fall off?"

Charlotte shivered, remembering when Sasha's umbilical stump fell off—she was changing her shirt and the damn thing just fell out and scared the shit out of her. She'd never admit it but she yelled and jumped, scaring the shit out of Sasha and it took forever to calm her down.

And Charlotte would forever be grossed out.

"Um, last week."

Becky nodded, "Make sure that you pay special attention to cleaning it, it's not infected but it could head that way, okay? It's just a little red around here, no cause for concern but if it persists, be sure to bring her back to me."

_Damn.._.Charlotte bit her bottom lip, now fiddling with her wedding band, "Yeah, I will."

The rest of the exam went just like that with Becky handling Sasha like she was Fine China (which she was, of course) and talking softly with Liv writing everything down diligently. Sasha was making the most noise and drooling, and it made Charlotte's heart swell seeing her daughter so happy.

She was taking Sasha to the park later (If she could find one).

By the end of the exam, Sasha went from hogging the spotlight to being a lazy baby again, fast asleep back in her onesie and in her mama's embrace with the tail of her onesie sticking out of the sling.

Becky was walking Charlotte down the corridor back to the now empty waiting room, "She's healthy and I found nothing wrong, but be sure to look after that belly button."

Charlotte nodded, "I will, thank you so much Dr. Lynch."

"Nah. Thank _you_ for trusting me to look after your little one. See you both next time?"

"Yes, I'll be making an appointment before I leave because there is a good chance that Sasha and I won't be returning to Boston anytime soon."

"One more thing? Relax. You're doing a good job."

Charlotte shook Becky's hand, not surprised to find that they were soft but at the same time she was because she was positive that the woman was deadlifting more than two hundred pounds. She'd ask about it later.

Dr. Lynch watched the pair walk through the frosty door. She wondered briefly how Charlotte was dealing with everything on top of caring for a preemie baby. Sasha was healthy sure, for now, but Becky knew well enough that could always change. And whatever string that Charlotte was hanging onto would snap if something happened to her daughter.

But Becky knew that wasn't her concern, not yet—but if she was to be Sasha's primary physician into young adulthood. She'd have to inquire if Charlotte was talking to a professional eventually. Because that was important for both of them in the long run.

Becky checked her watch, and went back to her office to get ready for her next morning appointment.

* * *

**Thanks for the awesome feedback! **

**-Sith**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything WWE related.**

* * *

Charlotte woke up feeling five million dollars lighter. The mother of one sassy baby groaned and rolled over away from the sun's rays that were trying to burn her face off. Okay, she was exaggerating but the sun was high and bright.

She thought over the recent events of the last three days, meeting Sasha's new pediatrician, viewing their potential new home and Charlotte actually falling in love with that house and buying it. The house was a little on the big side but Charlotte saw herself in that house, her and Sasha's forever home.

Nia would have approved of it, Charlotte smiled into the white hotel pillow, Nia would've had four out of the six rooms mapped out for decoration already. The house came with a four car garage, a circled driveway and it was gated. Not just the community but the homes were as well. The backyard was equipped with a pool but the backyard was big enough for Charlotte to have a playground installed for Sasha.

"AahhhhHhhhHh!"

Charlotte chuckled softly, of course Sasha would be awake right now. Charlotte rolled her shoulders and popped them, before sitting up. Sasha was next to her, face turned towards her and she seemed ready for the day which was surprising considering the long night they both had.

"We definitely gotta get our house ready, pretty girl." Charlotte scooped Sasha up and hugged her as tightly as she dared to.

She'd made a pallet on the floor for them because in her haste to get to Texas, Charlotte overlooked sleeping arrangements for Sasha. And she wasn't about to risk putting Sasha in bed with her.

Charlotte ended up calling Alexa for suggestions outside of buying a brand new crib, and the safest temporary option was to make a comfortable sleeping arrangement on the floor.

And as bad as it was for Charlotte overall, she was game for it even when Sasha had the most cushion. Charlotte kissed Sasha's face and her hands and her little feet.

Sasha started smacking her lips, and Charlotte smacked hers right back. Their quiet playtime was disturbed by Charlotte's phone. She checked the caller ID and smiled.

"Look! It's grandma!" Charlotte situated Sasha a little better in her arms so Rena could see her better when Charlotte answered the FaceTime call. "Morning grandma!"

Rena scoffed, "I see you two are having a good time in Texas! I heard you got the house! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, it's absolutely beautiful. I can't wait for you and dad to see it." Charlotte smiled wide and kissed Sasha's curly hair, "Nia would've loved it."

Rena sighed, looking off screen for a second, "When are you coming back to Boston, sweetheart?"

"Um…"Charlotte looked down at Sasha, and shrugged, "Well we met with her pediatrician a few days ago and it went well...so I wanna get Sasha used to her first before we come back. I want Sasha old enough and able enough to handle flying...I won't sell the house in Boston. I don't know if I'll just keep it as a vacation house. Maybe Sasha will need it when she's older...I-I don't know, her mother loved that house too and I just can't...sell it. Right now, I'm just thinking about what's best for my daughter."

Rena nodded, wiping away her tears, "I know she would be so proud of you right now. Yes, what is best for that little angel in your arms is most important. Ric and I will take care of bringing down the important things when we get back to Boston and—"

"No." Charlotte shook her head, shifting Sasha who was pawing at her shirt, and she knew that her daughter was getting hungry, "Just um...there's no rush to get down here, I promise. I don't want you guys lifting a finger, whether you two are...enjoy your vacation. Sasha and I will be okay. I'm unemployed remember?"

Rena snorted, and sniffled, "Right. You're a bum now. At least try and go back to the gym."

Charlotte hummed thoughtfully, "I don't even know what that is anymore."

"Yes, well, I think it's time you get back on your duty before she eats your shirt. Have you thought about breastfeeding yet?"

Charlotte internally rolled her eyes, _why was that such a popular question now?_ "Goodbyyyeee grandma. We love you."

"Love you too, my loves!"

Charlotte set her phone aside and looked down at her daughter, "Alright kid...let's get our day started, hm?"

* * *

Becky dropped the deadlift bar with an exhilarated whoop! She'd just hit her personal goal of deadlifting three hundred pounds and damn did she feel like a million bucks. Becky went over to her gym bag and chugged the rest of her water which had gone from ice cold to lukewarm, but it still tasted damn good all the same.

"Lynch!"

Becky looked up and spotted one of her close friends walking over with a smirk on his face, like her, he was another CrossFit junkie.

Seth plopped down on the bench next to Becky, sweaty and out of breath, "You've been here since five! Don't you have babies to save or something?"

Becky rolled her eyes, "it's the weekend moron, I'm on call. Y'know there are other pediatricians there besides me don't ya?"

"Yeahhhh," Seth drawled, his smile crooked, "But you're the best one there."

Becky socked him in the arm not so gently, "Thanks but it's a team effort."

"Yeah, I know." Seth sighed, pushing his hair out of his face, "Plans tonight?"

Becky shrugged, taking off her fingerless gloves and tossing them into her gym bag, "Nah, gonna go home cook and catch up on some chores."

"In other words, you're gonna be a fucking bore? Right. No. Change of plans, you're gonna come out with me and Dean. Get drunk and get laid."

"No, I'm not mate. Didn't you just hear me say I'm on call this weekend?"

"So? Me and Dean are on call every weekend."

"All you two idiots do is drive an ambulance around the city."

"And all you do is play with babies! Live a little, Becks! C'mon!"

"Nope, sorry, just got a new preemie in my care. If anything arises, I need to be able to get to her quickly."

"What's different about her from the rest? Aren't preemies your thing or something?"

"She was born three months early, Seth." Becky frowned at him, "And if you could be a little bit more insensitive, please go right on ahead, Rollins."

Seth grew a little red in the face and he sat there before getting to his feet and chasing down his red haired friend, catching her by the arm, "Okay, yeah, I was being an ass back there and...look, you don't have to drink but you can at least get laid. It's been like, what?"

"Five months." Becky sighed heavily.

"Yeah, five months since you and walking dead broke it off."

"Paige and I were dating for three years, Seth. It's gonna take more than five months for me to just get over that and jump into another relationship!"

"That's not what I'm sayin'! Just get out of the house for once!? Becky? Becky!"

Becky held up the middle finger as she walked out of the CrossFit gym and Seth hung his head, knowing that he totally blew it.

* * *

Becky didn't feel particularly up to going back to her empty apartment that she once shared with Paige, so instead Becky stopped by the local whole food market. She needed to restock her fridge and pantry anyway.

Becky pulled into the parking, getting lucky with squeezing into spot up front next to a big black off-road Jeep. It was a little excessive but Becky could admit that it was very nice. Especially the baby on board sticker that was on the back window.

Becky grabbed a cart and headed towards the produce section, but despite herself—Seth's words were still bouncing around her mind. He was right, it's been five months but for Becky it was still so fresh. That open wound in her life, in her heart—was still bleeding and she wasn't sure if it would ever actually stop.

Becky wondered around the store without a real purpose and was simply just throwing things into her cart that seemed like something she'd eat eventually. She wasn't really paying too much attention to her surroundings and eventually hit something.

Or rather _someone. _

Becky snapped out of it and met furious and cold blue eyes. She was ready to apologize to the tall blonde before recognition sets in. _Oh shit. _

And Becky suddenly feared for her life. Because she knew who those eyes, and blonde hair belonged to. Becky prided herself on lifting three hundred pounds—Charlotte Flair was the epitome of a mama bear. And a fierce one.

But that fear doubled because Becky knew that Sasha was no doubt with her mother and her eyes darted down to the carrier inside of the cart she just rammed into.

Before Becky could fly into a panic, she saw that blue sling across Charlotte's torso beneath that leather jacket.

And Becky didn't know what to do with herself anymore.

"Fuck I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying any attention, my mind was elsewhere. And I deadlifted three hundred pounds today, might've popped a vessel doin' it knowin' me. And I'm rambling! Is the precious cargo okay?"

Charlotte's posture relaxed slightly, "Precious cargo is fine."

"Oh," Becky breathes, relieved, still a little terrified, "I mean, I saw her there…" Becky gestured towards Charlotte's torso, "But you looked ready to murder me and all."

"I would've but since you're her pediatrician, you get a pass just this once."

"Oh well, consider me grateful your highness." Becky snorted with a truck load of sarcasm and Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

"Don't thank me, thank her. She liked you. Have a good day, Dr. Lynch."

"Uh, hey wait!" Becky grabbed her cart and swiveled it around, nearly knocking over a display, "Let me walk you two out, I was just about done here anyways."

Charlotte looked down at the redhead with a slight frown, "Is that you feeling guilty about running into us and are now trying to assess the damage subtly or are you really done grocery shopping?"

"Er, both?"

Charlotte chuckled and stopped walking to open up her jacket a little more and moved the sling a little, allowing Becky to see the curly haired baby nestled inside. And she seemed content and comfortable but her mother had a lot of comfort to give it seemed so Becky couldn't really blame the kid.

"Without a scratch. She's fine."

"Right," Becky moved back to her cart as they began walking towards the front again, "As her doctor, y'know, I had to be sure and all, since it would've been my fault."

"So, three hundred pounds?"

"Huh?"

"Earlier you mentioned deadlifting...when you were word vomiting. Three hundred pounds is impressive, I have still have thirty pounds on you though."

"Hold on, hold on…" Becky scoffed, feeling challenged, "You lift?"

"I lift, I train, I'm a Flair. Gotta be prepared for everything, though lately I haven't been able to get much lifting in. Maybe some home based workouts when she's sleeping but right now? Nah."

Becky didn't voice it out loud but she was impressed, given the woman's athletic stature, she figured she was active anyway but this was even better.

_Pretty sure she'd be a better workout buddy than Seth…_

The two women checked out, though Charlotte politely evaded the older woman's inquires about the bundle wrapped to her torso and someone managed to sidestep showing the woman her baby.

Becky watched avidly wondering just who the hell this woman was, she had to have been more than some widowed stay at home mom. She had finesse.

* * *

"Ha!" Becky snickered, when Charlotte stopped behind the black Jeep she was parked next to, "I figured you more for a soccer van type but this kinda fits you too."

Charlotte rolled her eyes but she was laughing too, "This is my soccer van. Can't quite put her in my Porsche yet."

Becky thought Charlotte was actually joking and laughed. "You two have a good day, and I'm sorry about the cart thingy. Won't happen again, I promise."

"Please don't," Charlotte said as she hefted the carrier out of the basket, "I don't wanna have to spear you through the floor."

"The violence! What would your daughter think?"

"That her mama is a badassa a."

"No arguments from me. Drive safe…"

"You too, see you next week Dr. Lynch."

Becky thought about correcting Charlotte to call her Becky but she refrained herself...it wasn't important right now. Becky slowly put her own bags in the trunk of her car and she decided to give Seth a call back.

She wasn't going to drink or get laid, but she could certainly spend time with her one of her few friends left, maybe things would get better if she tried a little more, right?

* * *

**More than likely a big time jump is coming in the next chapter, thanks!**

**-Sith**


End file.
